Tyler Castle
Tyler Lucius Castle is a core ally in throughout the series. A Stand user from Romania, he is the only living person to have known DIO in his childhood. Originally indebted to the Joestars, the tables turned after several generations came to owe him for his hardwork and friendship to them; though he claims to hate them, he doesn't seem to have much problem helping them, especially when it comes to them sharing enemies. Originally revered by Dio himself, Tyler soon came to dislike and even went to great lengths to make attempts on Dio's life after Dio became a vampire. Despite this, he doesn't seem to hate him as much as he lets on, evidenced by how emotional he got after Dio's death at the hands of Jotaro. Appearance Tyler is a rather unassuming person, mostly due to his stature and inability to stand straight most of the time. He stands at a measly four foot eight, being much smaller than others his age, and weighs around ninety. As aforementioned, he has rather bad posture, which makes him slump over most of the time, giving him an even smaller, less than intimidating appearance. He doesn't look that muscular, but he isn't necessarily overweight by any means either. He's unmistakably average, looking as if a gust of wind would blow him over. This is especially so when someone either sees his missing left leg, or notices his prosthetic. He has pale skin which tends to look stark white in the sunlight and rather masculine facial features, with thin lips, thick brows, and a somewhat strong jawline. His eyes are heterochromatic, one being brown, while the other is red in colour and slightly hooded at all times, displaying a level of tiredness that only looks intensified by dark circles and bags under his eyes. His hair is short, a little wavy, and is described as "raven black" in colour. Personality Tyler can come off as aloof and cynical; he distances himself from people often and often displays a certain amount of dislike for them. He doesn’t take to anyone easily and would rather avoid working with anyone unless he truly has a reason – because of this, he is often isolated and left to his own devices by those around him; he gives off an air of coldness that makes it hard for people to like him. His bluntness doesn’t seem to help any, either. He's reserved, keeping distance and being all business with a stoic expression; he doesn't enjoy being that way, but forming attachments to people is something that he's learned not to do over the years - not because everyone around him dies or ends up betraying him, but because he finds it's better for him to not "catch feelings" for people he's not meant to. However, he is doggedly loyal to those that have managed to look past his manner of acting and is willing to "jump on the grenade" for them, perhaps even literally if it ever came to it. Members of his tribe know him to be very resourceful and an avid hunter who makes use of everything he kills, even if the uses are a bit eccentric; at one point or another, he had created a candle holder from the antlers of an deer he had hunted. In general, he’s rather collected and calm, though he can often have a hot-headed streak with certain topics. He tries to hold an air of maturity, but he can’t resist being sarcastic and sassy when the time calls for it – he can often be found making witty one-liners or just trying to piss other people off in some way or another. He is a trickster by nature, always managing to have a mischievous glint in his eye. He's courageous and heroic in some sense, though he isn't stupid enough to jump into a situation without a plan; however, in analysing things, he can often forget about the presence of feelings and may disregard them all together. This can cause him to come off as cold or aloof, making it harder for people to get along with him; he's already hard enough to get along with due to his very serious disposition and lack of interest in those that may try to call themselves his friend. It's rare that he is ever shaken, but when it does happen, those who know him well know that they should be worried as well. He works hard when he has to, though otherwise seems content to lay back and let other people do the work for him; if the situation calls for him to make action, then he will, but if not… then he’s not bothered. He doesn’t mind spending time in lavish places, but would prefer somewhere homier, where he can be more comfortable and not have to worry about staining the furniture in any way. Somewhere he can close his eyes and let a television play in the background – truly, he enjoys the simpler things in life… When it comes to technology, however… he feels comforted having the newest things available; if there’s an upgrade to be done, he’s most likely already done it. It’s truly a mystery where all his wealth to buy new gadgets comes from. Relationships Friends Johnathan Joestar - Joseph Joestar - Lisa Lisa - Caesar Zeppeli - Jotaro Kujo - Noriaki Kakyoin - Muhammad Avdol - Iggy - Jean Pierre Polnareff - Enemies Dio Brando - Stand WIP. Misc Major Battles Part 1 Tyler vs. DIO Part 2 Tyler vs. Joseph Tyler vs. Caesar Tyler, Joseph & Caesar vs. Wamuu Tyler, Joseph & Stroheim vs Kars (Ultimate Being) Part 3 Tyler vs. Jotaro Kujo Tyler & Muhammad Avdol vs. Jean Pierre Polnareff Tyler, Jean Pierre Polnareff & Noriaki Kakyoin vs. J. Geil Tyler vs. N'Doul Tyler vs. Daniel J. D'Arby Tyler & Jean Pierre Polnareff vs. Vanilla Ice Tyler vs. DIO Trivia *Tyler has a dog and a cat that he describes as "twins" as they were born and adopted on the same day from the same shelter; their names are Hircine and Nethys. *Owns a Suzuki GSX750F Katana motorbike; he originally got it from his ex-girlfriend, Felicia, who gave it to him as a birthday gift - now, it's just a bike that he owns until he can get something better. *His best customers are actually people who originally didn't want anything to do with him; John, Al, and Barry are bikers who came into the parlour one day to get new tattoos and left with some very intricate handiwork - ever since, they have made him apart of their group and now see him as a close friend. They treat him as a member of their group, taking him out to bars and making sure to stop by regularly to check up on him - because of this, most people tend to think Tyler is part of a gang.